Fandom High
by PsychoticWaffle
Summary: When Kat first arived at Fandom High, she thought that it would just be a noraml high school... Little did she realize just how wrong she was.


Fandom High Chapter 1: First Impressions

I sighed as I looked up at my new school, Fandom High. I technically shouldn't be here, but I was kicked out of my high-class technology institution by blackmailing one of the professors with the porn videos I found on his computer. I know I shouldn't have done it, but he deserved it. I adjusted my backpack and started to walk to the stairs. Already I noticed that this school was out of the ordinary; everyone looked different, and I don't mean he's African she's Latina different... I mean he's an anthro she's an alien different. For example, there was group of girls sitting on one of the white marble benches nearby. One of them appeared to be vampire and was tuning an axe-shaped guitar. The other one was a curvy, purple-skinned girl with puffy purple hair and a yellow star on her forehead. The final one of the group was pink-skinned with long pink hair and was playing around with test tubes. I peeled my eyes away from them, and continued my trek to the stairs. Once I had gotten there, I used my Spartan skill set to quickly dash up the stairs like it was nothing. After the short run, I found myself staring at two large wooden doors that led into the school. "Well," I thought apathetically, "here goes nothing..." I pushed one of the doors open, and bravely walked down the hallway, well aware of the stares I was getting. I thought that this was odd, considering I was one of the only "normal" looking ones there. However, "normal" in their vocabulary typically means pink hair and anime eyes, so I wasn't really too surprised. What I was surprised about was the fact that a leather boot attached to a pale-looking leg suddenly blocked my way. Without having time to stop myself, I fell face first onto the ground. "Wow," I thought sarcastically, "nice moves, Kat. You deserve a sticker." I looked up and saw a girl looking down at me and smirking. She looked to be just a little bit older than me, and she had short brown hair, brown anime eyes, a sailor uniform, and three if her friends giggling behind her. "Oops, did I do that? Sorry." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, "typical mean girls" I thought while propping myself up on my elbows. "So, who are you exactly?" I asked. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Meiko, (she motioned behind her), and these are my best friends, Scanty, Kneesocks, and Tak. We run this school. Stay out our way." And with that she turned around and left. I rolled my eyes again. "You run this school my a-" Hey, need some help?" I looked up to see a boy about my age reaching his hand out to me. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, a scar on the right side of his lip, and talked with an Italian accent. "Uh, yeah, thanks," I said as I took his hand. He dragged me to my feet, and handed me my backpack, and with a nod of appreciation I took it from him. "So... who are you exactly?" I asked. "Oh!" He said, "Sorry, (he extended his hand again), I'm Ezio Auditore, what's your name?" "I'm Catherine, but you can just call me Kat," I shook his hand. He smiled, "nice to meet you, Kat... Oh look! There are some of my other friends!" He waved to some kids and they started to walk over. One of them was a purple pony anthro with wings and a horn. She had a blue, puff-sleeved blouse, a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with stars on one side, a blue backpack, black boots, and purple argyle boot covers. The other was a pale-looking kid with auburn hair, amber eyes, and a curl coming off of the right side of his head. He was wearing an Italian soccer jersey, black shorts, and tennis shoes. Ezio smiled, "Kat, I would like you to meet my other friends, Feliciano Vargas (a.k.a, "Italy"), and Twilight Sparkle." I shook hands with both kids. "So Kat, do you have your locker and schedule yet?" Twilight asked. "Uh, yeah," I responded, I could tell she was the organized one of the group. "Ok, great!" She chirped happily, "I'll walk you to your classes!" Long story short, we found out we all had classes together, (shock surprise), and as of that moment we were all walking to our first class, homeroom.


End file.
